luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
D-Bonus: Severe Infestation
The mission "D-Bonus: Severe Infestation" is the bonus mission in the Secret Mine. Like the other bonus missions, it can only be unlocked by collecting all the Boos in the respective mansion. The bonus missions have Luigi going around the mansion to capture ghosts using the Poltergust 5000, very similarly to mission E-5 "Paranormal Chaos". Although they do not have a time limit, Luigi wants to collect the ghosts ASAP, as his score is determined by his time. These missions do not have any Boos to collect. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "We have an infestation on our hands! The Parascope is detecting strong paranormal signals all throughout the Secret Mine. It's go time, Luigi!" Starting Dialogue "News flash! We've got a ghostly infestation taking hold in the Secret Mine! And according to the Parascope, these ghosts are even tougher than the previous infestations! I've been chewing this over, Luigi... And I don't think these repeated infestations are a coinidence. I think the mastermind behind all of this is sending ghosts to regain control of the places you've cleared! But we won't let that happen. Look lively, kiddo!" Mission Goals Overall Goal * Ghosts are back in the Secret Mine! Capture all the ghosts as soon as possible. Other Goals * Capture all the ghosts as soon as possible! Story Since the rooms with ghosts are randomized, Luigi should simply follow the map's markers on where to go. The Secret Mine is a fairly easy place to navigate, so oce shouldn't get lost unless ghosts appear in the actual mine portain of the mansion, which they rarely (if ever) do. One should also beware strong ghosts from this point on, because they can, and will, appear, starting with this bonus mission. Also be careful of any icy flooring, as it can mess up your step. Once all the ghosts have been cleared out, E. Gadd calls to tell Luigi: "Woah there, Luigi! You're one lean, green, ghost-catching machine! Nice work. Sit tight and I'll bring you back." Luigi is then taken back to review his work. After Mission Dialogue "Nice work, Luigi. I know I say that a lot, but it's true. I'm proud of you, my boy!" "These infestations seem to happen to all of the locations that we explore. That can't be a coincidence. I'm sure now that someone is planning all of these infestations. Probably the same fiend that shattered the Dark Moon! But with you on the case, Luigi, those ghosts don't stand a chance." Trivia * The music on the bonus missions is a remixed version of the Library piano, when the Poltergeist is playing, fit to set the theme of the mansion. In this case it uses a glockenspiel and is generally more mellow and slower than the rest of the themes. * All bonus missions are named like this: (Adjective) + Word that starts with "I". Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Secret Mine Category:Secret Mine Missions Category:Bonus Missions Category:D-Bonus: Severe Infestation